


Monopoly...

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BECAUSE HE'S A BOSS, M/M, all are in a relationship, besides jisung, he is automatically the greatest, honestly I love the idea, i hate my execution, jisungxfood everybody, jisungxfoodftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Board games start wars......Wars between couples are catastrophic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, here's the one fic that nobody asked for, but I wrote anyway. Anyone else think the JisungxFood ship is sailing because I do. Also I want to shout out an amazing person who has been nothing but nice to me. *cries*. They have complimented AND their writing is the good stuff! I don't know if you've read their fic but like yes, just yes. (MARKHYUCK FTW) so go give them some love ( nctbabies ). ANyway, here's this crappy one shot that's super late because I've been super busy but I'm going to make it up I promise.

It had started out as a simple couples game of Monopoly. Minhyung was bored and asked Donghyuck if he'd like to play Monopoly to which his mahogany haired boyfriend agreed with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Do you want to ask anyone else if they'd like to play?"

"Do you want to ask Jeno?"

"Something like that."

"Oh God."

 In what seemed like the blink of an eye Minhyung found himself in the middle of an all out war between the couples. It began as an innocent game of Monopoly but everything went downhill when Taeil passed go and collected his two hundred dollars. Following that Taeyong also passed go and collected two hundred dollars. The next person to take their turn was Renjun who rolled a four and landed on the _Go to Jail_ space, which would've been fine and dandy had he received a _Get Out of Jail Free_ card, but both of those cards were in the hands of Taeil and Taeyong. Chenle huffed in annoyance and mumbled, in Chinese, about how 'unfair everyone is being'. Renjun smiled and pulled Chenle closer whispering a 'don't worry about it' before running his hands through the latter's curled hair soothingly. Jisung sits on the couch watching the scene unfold as he sips from his Capri sun with a smirk on his face.

 It's about an hour in when there is a clear divide between the winners and the losers. Taeil and Taeyong are in the lead with their two dark blue properties (Park Place and Boardwalk) with hotels; the three red properties (Kentucky, Illinois, and Indiana Ave.); and all four railroads. They even managed to keep both of their _Get Out of Jail Free_ cards because they were never sent to jail. Following behind them was Minhyung and Donghyuck who had acquired the green properties (Pacific, Pennsylvania, and North Carolina Ave.); the three yellow properties (Atlantic, Ventnor, and Marvin Gardens); and both of the utilities (electric and waterworks) followed by Jaemin and Jeno who had the three orange properties (New York, Tennessee, and St. James Place); the three pink properties (St. Charles Place, States Ave, and Virginia Ave.); and the three light blue properties (Connecticut, Vermont, and Oriental). This left Renjun and Chenle to be in last place and on the verge of bankruptcy, as they had been in and out of jail since the beginning of the game, with their two measly brown cards (Baltic Ave. and Mediterranean) . Both Chinese males began complaining about how each couple cheated in some way and how they were living the hard life of a person who earned their way through Monopoly. These complaints earned them several looks from the other couples.

 Taeil and Taeyong, who felt they were being treated unfairly as they had worked their butts off to get the properties they had, rebutted everything the two Chinese males had said to prove their point. Chenle scoffed as Renjun continued to go on about how the teams were ganging up on them because they were the most vulnerable (being as Chenle could only understand half of the words every other couple said due to his lack of proficiency in the Korean language) of the four couples.

"You're not being fair, Taeil and I have worked hard for this!"

"Oh really hyung?"

"Yes we did!"

"Fine, then it was Haechan's fault. He's always doing something he shouldn't be doing."

"You leave my Donghyuck out of this, Renjun, and just worry about your jailbird of a boyfriend."

"You leave Chenle out of this, he has done nothing wrong!"

"And neither has Donghyuck! You're just upset that you're losing that you decided to blame others for your mistakes."

"Hey! I can only understand half of your words, but don't yell at Renjun because he didn't do anything."

"Can it curly, let Minhyung speak!"

"Yeah."

"Really Taeil?"

"Shut up Mark."

"Don't tell Mark to shut up you, you nerd."

"Don't call My Taeil a nerd you twerp."

"Don't call my Donghyuck a twerp you Febreeze loving neat freak!"

"Hey don't call him a neat freak you twig boned, ramen haired, Canadian, awkward limbed giraffe."

"Woah, lay off the names there you awkward wine stained rug."

"Hey guys, Jeno and I think you should stop fighting."

"Yeah, it's just a game."

"Shut up eye smile and take pretty boy with you."

 Jeno and Jaemin got up and quietly walked over to Hansol and Yuta silently asking them for back up if the need arised. They quietly sat down next to them after Hansol and Yuta looked at each other then gave a quick, firm nod to confirm that they'd be backup all the while Minhyung made eye contact with Yoonoh forming their alliance and Youngho nodded towards Taeil confirming their secret alliance.

 There was then an awkward silence that passed through the air before Taeyong looked over at Renjun annoyed.

"Shut up Renjun."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Well none of us would be arguing if you and your little Chinese _thing_ over there hadn't complained you red pepper looking snaggly toothed witch."

"Oh hell no you did not just say that to my boyfriend Lee Taeyong! Was that a reference to his crooked tooth? Kun hyung! Sicheng hyung!"

"Yes it was, what are you going to do about it?"

"Say you're sorry to Renjun."

"Why would I lie to him?"

"That's it! You've crossed the line!"

 Chenle quickly stomped out of the dining room and out the front door to the dorm, slightly frightening Taeyong. Taeyong heard the door reopen and found a very upset Chenle walking back into the house with snow in his hands.

"Don't you dare."

 Chenle smirked and instead of walking all the way to Taeyong and shoving it in his face he stopped in front of and unsuspecting Taeil, who was scrolling through Instagram, and shoves the snow right in his face. Taeil becomes livid and stares Chenle down before slipping on his jacket and walking past a very angry Taeyong as all of the reinforcements made their way outside to help as needed. Taeil grabbed Renjun and dragged him through the house, by his wrist, and dragged him out the front door. Before he had the opportunity to pick up snow he was tackled to the ground by a very angry Chenle who kept him pinned to the ground and shoved more snow in his face.

 Taeyong went to stop Chenle and before Renjun could stop Taeyong, Youngho and Chittaphon grabbed one arm each and held him in place as he watched Taeyong pull Chenle off of Taeil and pin him to the snow. Renjun wriggled in their grasp and tried (and failed) to get out of their hold. He then noticed Sicheng and Kun had held back Taeil. From there on it was an all out snowball war between the four alliances as Jisung watched in the window while eating the popcorn he'd made for himself.

 The snowball fight to determine the winner of Monopoly escalates from ten minutes to two hours and the four alliances find themselves exhausted. Suddenly, when each alliance is at their most vulnerable state, Jisung walks out with one of the most innocent smiles he could plaster on his face before bending down and creating four snowballs: The snowballs that would end the petty war for the Monopoly winner. He picked each snowball up one by one and threw it at the leading member of each alliance until all four were taken out then he bowed and walked back into the dorm claiming the title of Monopoly king. From that day forward everyone learned to never mess with Jisung unless they want to die and to never think less of him because he is single because he knows how to whoop ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I am so sorry you guys had to sit through that.....if anyone stayed...... Anywho, I know I said recently (in the beginning notes) that I am making up for the late one shots, but I have also started an ASTRO fic if anyone is interested when that's ready (the title is called Angel Boy, just because and it's a Myungjin fanfic) *insert cricket sounds because nobody cares*. Anywho, I hope someone enjoyed this, but even if you didn't I understand because it's totally super crappy and now I hate it and I want to cry okay, bye. I'm going to go drown in my tears.
> 
> ~Stay Beautiful.


End file.
